


Love First

by grayclouds



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayclouds/pseuds/grayclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny Chris with braces and glasses gets sent to the back of the class to sit next to the popular kid, Josh. Chris is incredibly nervous--Josh is instantly smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love First

**Author's Note:**

> Per Tumblr request.

“Chris,” Mr. Wilson says. “Please switch seats with Peter.” 

Jeanine Simmonds looks vindicated, Peter Millard looks to be seething, and Christopher Emmett is  _terrified_.

He’s a normal eight year old kid who gets made fun of for his big rectangular glasses and the shine on his silver braces–asking him to sit next to the popular kid is like throwing a lamb to the wolves. Chris was fully prepared to go through his entire school career being the nerdy kid who goes unnoticed by the general crowd of students; it doesn’t look like he’ll have that luxury now.

Joshua Washington, on the other hand, is bored.

He stares out the window, chin leaning onto his palm with an elbow on the table, waiting for the day to be over. Spoiled, rich, and somewhat of a troublemaker, most of his “friends” are friends because he has the newest toys, the coolest clothes, and a huge house. He entertains them, and they hang around him because of it. He’s getting tired of it.

When Chris first approaches the empty desk next to Josh, he stands two feet away from it, waiting for Josh to notice him before just plopping down next to him. It’s stupid, but he’s nervous.

Josh, finally noticing the new presence, turns his head to look at him, and blinks in surprise at the sight of the newcomer. The boy looks like he’s ready to break out into a sprint, or faint–Josh smiles sympathetically, feeling bad for the poor kid.

“Hello,” Josh offers politely.

A red blush starts glowing on the boy’s cheeks. “Hi,” he says in a tiny voice that nearly breaks, and Josh actually pauses to stare at this shy kid with glasses too big for his face and a nervous smile, and he swears he’s never seen anything cuter in his life.

“I’m Josh,” He extends a hand and can’t help but chuckle when the boy’s eyes widen in amazement at the gesture. They’re pretty, he thinks; they’re blue and they shine brightly.

“Uh, um,” The boy takes his hand carefully, his grip feather-soft, and he nearly jumps when Josh squeezes it and shakes it. “Ch-Chris, I think. I’m Chris.” 

Josh grins jovially. “Well, Chris, take a seat!” 

Dropping his bag, Chris settles down on the chair, still appearing rather tense.

“You wanna be friends?”Josh proposes, figuring that might put the kid at ease.

It does the opposite.

“H-huh? Friends? W-with  _you_?” Chris stammers, looking lost and a little bit sceptical as if suspecting Josh is playing a prank on him.

“Yeah,” Josh replies brightly. “Since you’re gonna be sitting here from now on, we should try to get along, right?” Though that’s not his only (or even his main) reason–Josh likes Chris, he’s cute, and Josh is used to getting whatever he wants, so this is no different.

“Oh, um,” Chris considers it, shyly glancing at Josh from the corner of his eyes, before nodding. “Okay, sure.” He offers Josh a timid smile, and Josh beams.

This is going to be a great school year.


End file.
